nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
James Bond
James Bond is a NoDQ CAW Superstar who debuted in Season 5. Appearance James Bond is a human male of above average height and average build. Bond wrestles in a smart, black dinner suit. NoDQ CAW History Bond debuted on episode nine of NoDQ Pacific, attacking Bruce Lee. Bond would later challenge Lee to a match on episode ten, knowing Lee was already booked in a match on that episode but also that he would be unable to refuse the challenge. Sure enough, Bond and Lee clashed on the following episode, with Bond taking advantage of Lee's leg injury sustained in her earlier match to force Lee to submit to the Ankle Lock. On the twelfth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Bond and the Hulk teamed up against Lee and Jason Voorhees. Bond would keep Lee occupied while the Hulk pinned Kason following a Big Green Buster. At King of the Pacific, Bond and Lee clashed in an Ultimate Submission Match. Bond picked Lee apart and won the match with a score of 6-5, leaving the ring before the match's time limit expired to disallow Lee opportunity to even up the score. On the fifteenth episode of NoDQ Pacific, Bond would clash with Kurt Angle, a wrestler with a surprisingly similar style. Bond was able to prevail over the Olympic gold medallist following the use of a Secret Agent Slam. Later on the same episode, Bond would attack Rocky Balboa after his match with The Rock. On the final episode of NoDQ Pacific, Bond clashed with Jason Voorhees, who had been laid out by the Hulk prior to the match, allowing Bond to pick up an easy victory with the Ankle Lock. Bond would again interfere in Balboa's match on the same show, distracting him in his match with Las Vegas Link. Bond would then intervene in the match to prevent Balboa from pinning Link, giving Balboa a disqualification victory before Spider-Man arrived to even the odds for Rocky. At Date With Destiny, Bond would face Balboa in a singles contest. In the match's final moments, Bond became the first wrestler to kick out of Balboa's Widow's Peak before forcing Rocky to submit to the Ankle Lock. At Domestic Disturbance, Bond faced Bruce Lee and the Babe in a Triple Threat Ladder Match for the Slam 'n' Jam Championship. Bond would leave the event empty-handed when Lee captured the Championship belt. Season 6 Bond did not compete for NoDQ CAW during Season 6 but appeared in the Slam 'n' Jam main event of Going the Distance, a six man Elimination Chamber Match fpr the Slam 'n' Jam Championship also featuring Badass Bart Simpson, Bruce Lee, Captain Kirk, Pac-Man and the Babe. Bond lasted until the final two of the match but would be pinned by the Babe following a Hot Seat. Season 7 On the final episode of NoDQ Action, James Bond answered Mr. Clean's invitation for a Slam 'n' Jam Legend to face him in a match. Bond struggled to match Mr. Clean's momentum in the match and would fall prey to Mr. Clean's use of the Babe's Bada-Bing, ending Bond's NoDQ CAW undefeated streak. Season 8 Bond would appear at the Slam 'n' Jam & NoDQ CAW Steve Irwin Tribute Show, facing Eddie Murphy in the main event. Bond and Murphy would have a hellacious back-and-forth match, with Bond picking up the victory following a Diamond Cutter. At The Road to Thicker Than Blood 1, Bond would face Jason Voorhees in a NoDQ Interactive Championship match. Bond pushed an advantage over Jason, repeatedly attempting to make Jason submit to the Ankle Lock, but would fall to Jason's Powerslam. Bond would enter the 10-Man Royal Rumble Match to determine a new #1 Contender to the NoDQ Interactive Championship at NoDQ CAW's Main Event 10, entering fourth. Bond eliminated both of his Season 5 rivals, Bruce Lee and Rocky Balboa, the latter with assistance from Freddy Krueger, before being eliminated by Krueger himself. Season 9 Bond would reappear during the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup, facing Superman in the opening round. Bond showed an uncharacteristic sloppiness in the match, preferring to attempt an Ankle Lock instead of a pin attempt after a successful Secret Agent Slam. Ultimately, this mistake would prove costly as Bond would fall to a running powerbomb, allowing Superman to move on in the tournament. Real World History James Bond is the protagonist in a series of novels created by British author Ian Fleming. The Bond stories proved so popular that they would be turned into a series of films, initially starring Sean Connery (on whom the NoDQ CAW version of Bond is based), but later played by a series of other actors, most recently including Daniel Craig. Bond is considered one of the greatest icons of modern British fiction. The James Bond movie franchise is one of the most successful and profitable in cinematic history, with over twenty films in its canon. In-ring Style and Personality Bond is a ruthless performer in the ring. Bond is a submission specialist and will pick apart an opponent limb by limb until he can force them to submit in pain. Bond prefers to weaken his foes' lower halves in order to use his submission finisher, the Ankle Lock. Bond is a cocky, self-sure, almost smug personality. He has absolutely no remorse over hurting his opponents and will happily take any underhanded advantage he can both in and out of the ring to help his in-ring career. Finishing Moves *Secret Agent Slam (Olympic Slam) *Ankle Lock *Rolling German Suplexes Category:Superstars Category:Movie Icons